1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus, and in particular to the modification of the offset output in an output signal from the angular velocity sensor in a predetermined period of the anti-shake operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for hand-shake effect by moving a hand-shake correcting lens or an imaging device on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, in a manner corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during the imaging process.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. H09-51465 discloses an anti-shake apparatus that detects the electric power of the power supply and reduces an offset output that is included in the output signal from the angular velocity sensor when a change in the electric power occurs, by changing the characteristic of the filter that filters the output signal from the output signal of the angular velocity sensor (the gyro sensor), based on the result of a detection of the change of the electric power.
However, it is necessary to comprise a detection apparatus that detects the electric power of the power supply, besides the angular velocity sensor, so the construction of the anti-shake apparatus becomes complicated.